


Dreamy

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Car Accidents, Dreams and Nightmares, Dreamsharing, M/M, Mild Gore, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Romantic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24193897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Logan begins to have nightmares after a rare evening of drinking. Roman knows what's happening, but can he bring himself to admit it?
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 16
Kudos: 88





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on Amino. Sorry if the formatting is weird, I'm still figuring things out on here! There's also a second chapter that I might post.
> 
> I'm not sure what the opposite of slow burn is, but this is it. Writing Remus is just so fun-

Logan woke up one day, on a crisp fall morning, and screamed. One high, crackly, long note, that burst out of his chest like an arrow off a tightly-strung bow.

Logan wasn't a screamer. When he was scared, he lashed out at others, and when he was startled- well, he didn't get startled. He kept careful control over his surroundings.  
Which is why he felt so shocked to hear the reverberation of a pained shout still lingering in the air around him. He must have woken up the entire apartment. Turning over in bed, Logan absently played with the soft blankets. People would be coming to check on him soon, probably.

Only then did he start wondering why he had screamed. Given the timing, it would seem to be because of dreams, but Logan didn't dream. He took medication that hindered that...

Oh. The previous evening flashed through his brain. Remy and Virgil had convinced him to get drunk, since finals just ended, and he was stressed enough to agree. It had been fun while it lasted, but Logan was very much a tired drunk. He only barely remembered almost falling asleep on Remy's lap, and staggering the few meters down the hall to his and Romans' dorm. Perhaps he'd thought he was too tired to need the sleep medication. More likely, he'd been too drunk to think about anything expect sleep- the fact that he was still wearing yesterday's crumpled clothing certainly supported that theory.

So it had been a dream. He hadn't dreamed in... Years? So it seemed. And now, a dream that was apparently so horrifying to make him wake the dead, and he couldn't remember it. Still pondering, he tried to raise his body into a sitting position.

That was a mistake.  
His body decided that that moment was an excellent time to punish him for his indulgence yesterday. A pounding headache burst into bloom the instant he tried to sit up, exacerbated by the ray of sunlight that suddenly burst into his room. He groaned at the light, almost collapsing back onto his pillow. From experience and research he knew he needed to drink some water, but right now laying in bed and contemplating every decision that led him to this moment seemed like an optimal plan. 

"Logan? Nerd? You okay?" Roman's loud tone was yet another intrusion on Logan's already-stretched brain. He was tired, hungover, confused, and currently being stared at by his half-dressed roommate. "Seriously, Lo, you sounded like Medusa saw herself in the mirror. What's up?

Resisting the urge to bury his head deeper in the pillows, Logan managed to half-groan a response. "It seems I am... hungover. I forgot to take my meds last night, and must have had a nightmare in their absence. I can assure you I am otherwise fine."

For a second he thought Roman was sobbing, or having some kind of stroke. The sounds he was making could not be healthy, and he seemed to be doubled over. Upon further inspection, it seemed Roman was laughing; laughing so hard he was hardly able to stand.

"I-I'm sorry, Lo, you probably feel terrible right now" He paused, choking on his efforts to regain his bearings. "It's just... I thought you were dying... And you're hungover! You! Of all people! I just... " His sentence trailed off, but the meaning was there. Logan allowed him a small chuckle. It was ironic that he of all people would get drunk and wake up screaming. However, his head was his top priority.

"Roman, as much as I enjoy you laughing at me, I really need a drink of water right now. Could you...?" Logan waves his hand off towards the kitchen with exasperation.

"All right, I'll go, I'll go." Roman practically skipped towards the sink, still giggling like a fool. Logan was left to his thoughts for a short time, which had started to race. He internally grasped at the tendrils of dream, trying to recover some details. Slowly, be managed to dredge up a few scenes- a bright red light. No, a white light covered in blood. Lots of animal carcasses, everywhere, the walls were made of their bones and skin. Their fur flying through the air, filling his throat, so that he couldn't breathe-

And in the middle of it all, a man giggling and dancing around, eerily similar to the sound of Roman's laugh quickly coming closer to his room. 

Another night, another dream. Logan's intense curiosity overpowered his worry, and he decided to once again skip his medication. The hours he lay awake served as a good reminder as to why he'd started taking it in the first place, but that was in the past. He had a journal set up on his nightstand, and was prepared for the absolute worst.

He thought.

At noon the next day, Logan was still flipping through the torn pages of messy handwriting that he'd scribbled down that morning. He had almost leaped out of bed to write this, but his lucid brain couldn't understand the rambling sentences. Nothing added up! Logan ground his wrists into his forehead, groaning. It just slipped around, describing different horrors with intimate detail. The writing was jagged and slanting, in a sharp contrast to his usual tight script.  
Roman's hand landed on his shoulder. "Whatcha reading there, nerd? I heard along the-" The actors' sentence stuttered to a halt. He stared at Logans' journal with a strange, slightly confused look.

"These are the recordings of my dream I said I would take. I do see how they might be disturbing, but your reaction seems intense. Is everything alright?" Logan turned fully to stare at his roommate, worry creasing his features.

"No, I'm fine. They just remind me of something." Logan's raised eyebrow clearly communicated that Roman would have to say more than that. "My brother, when he was little... He used to have really bad nightmares. His dream journal entries, once the therapist told him to make them, looked a lot like that. It's still a delicate subject, because I can tell they haven't gone away. He just doesn't want to talk about them anymore." Roman ran a hand through his hair, sighing. Something unknown flashed through his eyes.

Logan closed the book, and in an apologetic tone, responded "That must be difficult for you to remember. I'm sorry, Roman." Something else seemed to be bothering his roommate about the journal, but now didn't seem like the time to go into it. "Do you want to watch a movie later? We have Disney..." Logan used the tried-and-true method for cheering his friend up. There was still something off, but Roman seemed glad for the distraction. 

A few days later, Logan had recorded several more dreams, and was completely exhausted from how little quality sleep he was getting. He was collapsed on the couch, once again skimming the disjointed retellings. He'd almost drifted off to sleep in the middle of the day, except for the quite loud visitor that nearly kicked their door down on his way in.

"Hellooooooo brother!" The man was clearly Romans' twin, but in face only. Tattoos covered his arms and beyond, his neon green attire was what Roman would call a crime upon humanity, and his hair was doing things even Logan didn't believe possible. He looked around expectantly, like he was waiting for his twin to come bursting out from behind the curtains, then finally noticed Logan sprawled on the couch.  
"Oh, you're the cute nerd my brother told me about! Well," he amended, "he didn't mention the cute part, but I'm sure it was implied. Have you perchance seen a fellow about this tall-" he pointed at the top of his head "-with this face-" he gestured towards his own "-just minus the incredible fashion sense?" He perched on the edge of the couch, blinking at Logan with an expectant and hopeful look.

Logan could only stare for a few seconds, trying to process everything that had just happened. Roman hadn't told him he was having someone over, and this man was like a trumpet in a group of harps. Not bad, just jarring. And- did he just call Logan cute? He got called many things, but cute was rarely one of them. He barely fought down a blush.

"Yes, I am Roman's roommate, and he's probably in the other room right now. Logan, nice to meet you." He stuck out his hand, only to slowly retract it as the other man jumped off the couch and sank into a deep curtsy.

"Remus! I'm surprised my little bro hasn't told you. He probably wants you all to himself!" Logan couldn't hold back the heat from his face this time. People hardly ever actually flirted with him, and those who did were usually women. This was unusual, but nice.

"It's good to meet you, Remus. I didn't even know you were coming over, to be honest. It's a pleasant surprise." Logan dared a slight smirk, to which Remus let out a high giggle. It sounded familiar, somehow. Logan brushed it off.

"I could say the same to y- wait, are those..." Remus bounded across the room to Logan's bookshelves, zeroing in on a particular section. "Horror novels? They're so old! I've never seen a real copy of any of these!" He continued rambling on, and Logan felt drawn across the room by his magnetic personality. They started to discuss the books, starting formal and critical but eventually devolving into an intense debate about what method of torture was the best written. Somehow, Remus managed to sneak in Logan's number, in a way that neither of them ever quite managed to remember. Hours ended up passing, while the pair unconsciously inched closer and closer together until Logan was practically in Remus's lap, balancing a pile of books.

Roman watched them from the doorway with a smile, trying to fight back tears. His suspicions had been correct. 

Somehow, with all of Lo's research into his weird nightmares, he'd never realized the most obvious answer: Soulmates share their dreams. There was only one person who Roman knew who had dreams like Lo had described. They would have figured it out so much earlier if Lo wasn't so good at remembering his medication. Maybe he would tell them what he had done, if they ever stopped talking to each other. Probably not, though. Nobody wanted to know their twin brother had been their wingman, least of all Remus.

Once back in bed, however, the tears fell. Of course the two had to be soulmates. Roman always knew Lo didn't feel the same way about him, but it still stung to see his love of years so quickly falling for his twin. They had the same face, and yet of course Roman would never be as good as his brother. He'd accepted that a long time ago. Why had he ever thought Logan might be different?

Roman has never remembered a single dream. He has started to doubt he has any.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Roman's perspective- a little while later.

Months passed. Logan and Remus only grew closer together, while Roman inched father away from both of them. Few things are more awkward than third-wheeling with your twin brother and best friend. He ended up spending more time in Virgil and Remy's place than his own, not because he'd been exiled, but because he could barely stand to see the two grow their reportoire of inside jokes, hidden glances, and memories that he could never be a part of. How often had he dreamed of doing those same things with Logan?

If only he could remember a dream, it would be worth it. Every night, he would set up his dream journal, drink some warm milk, and repeat the mantra 'I will lucid dream tonight' over and over again. But the only things he'd ever written down were barely heard sounds, the whisper of wind in the trees or a conversation mumbled between people he could never seem to find. Every time he got close, the dream would suddenly by replaced by the steady beeping of his alarm.   
The repeating note sounded mocking, a reminder that it was the only consistency he would ever really have in his life. Even now, the microwave was beeping. Roman took out his thawed dinner. His brother and his boyfriend were on a date tonight, so he was eating dinner at home.

Sitting on the couch, (where Lo was when he met Remus, his traitorous brain whispered) Roman turned on the TV, and almost jumped out of his skin. The sound of sirens blared into the still air of the apartment, along with a newscaster's too-cheerful voice.

"This crash of 5 cars in the middle of the freeway is still causing chaos. Traffic is backed up for miles, and there have been several found dead. A man in the passenger seat of this car is in critical condition, being rushed to the hospital as I speak..." Roman flicked off the TV with a sigh. This was only going to make him feel worse. He glanced at his half finished meal, but decided he could deal with it tomorrow. Why not go to bed now? He didn't feel like doing anything anyway. It was only 7:30, but Roman was past the point of judging himself. He didn't even have the energy to go get drunk for a few hours. 

Roman paused while picking up his journal. What was the point of still doing this? He never dreamed, other than the faint whispers. Those were probably just his mind tricking him, mocking the fact that nobody out there could ever really love him. He put the diary back down, and collapsed into bed. He fell asleep quickly, not noticing the tears dampening his pillow.

Everything was fuzzy. The sky was light blue and filled with balloons, and the ground was so far away Roman could barely see it. Was flying something he did outside his dreams? He couldn't remember.

Speaking of dreams, a far-away part of him marveled at the fact that he was finally dreaming, and not only dreaming, but lucid dreaming. That was also the part that said his hands seemed weirdly shaped, and he shouldn't be able to breathe. He brushed that voice away. Somebody had appeared beside him, or maybe they had always been there. He looked over and smiled. The other man's own smile was huge, like it could envelop this entire sky and have happiness to spare. He held out his hand.

"Patton Clancy, nice to meet you" he said. Patton had a nice voice. It was like the taste of cinnamon, and the smell of your favorite family members' house. Roman shook his hand, and bowed.

"I am Roman Minar! Very happy to meet you!" Roman matched his companions smile. "Are you my soulmate?"  
Somehow the thought had only just now occurred to Roman, but the question felt as natural as breathing. 

Patton paused, then brightened even more. "I guess you are! Oh, I'm so happy to finally meet you. Before, my dreams were all conversations with a character I made up as a kid- Picani, I think. He talked to me."

"Oh, I heard that! It was always completely dark, so I could never quite find you two. But here we are now!" On instinct, Roman pulled Patton into a hug and then a spin. "And we can do whatever we please here!" Roman reached behind his back and grabbed a balloon. When he pulled it in front of him, it was a large bouquet of flowers.

"Ooh I love them! We can also" Patton waved his hands, and multiple balls of fur started skittering around the sky "summon puppies!"

"That's adorable! I love yo-them!" Roman stuttered over the 'you', almost embarrassed, but Patton took no notice of his correction.

"I love you too! Imagine all the stuff we can do together! We can climb mountains, and explore space, an-"

"What's that noise?" Roman interrupted, concerned. A beeping was growing louder, just a few shades higher than his normal alarm tone. Patton stopped, eyes wide.

"I need to go, Roman."

"But we just met! We don't know if we'll be able to do this again!"

"I'm really sorry. I'm... Glad I got to meet you, Ro. The beeping was getting louder, coming from all directions and none at once. Patton seemed to consider for a moment, then pulled Roman in. Their faces sailed together, lips almost, nearly, touching, until-

Nothing.

And then, another beep.

This one slightly lower, the beep he heard every morning.  
Roman jumped out of bed, and sprinted towards his journal. 'Patton Clancy, big smile, sky, puppies' he scribbled, trying to grasp for something, anything, else. But it was falling away. 

Soon he only had the vague impression of happiness and the words written in front of him. From the living room, the same newscaster was describing how nobody had survived the crash- Logan must have turned on the TV.

Roman knew he would never dream again.


End file.
